Not My World
by Lilacstream99
Summary: Ivypool and Dovewing are transformed into humans, and struggle through life in their new world while trying to find a way back home. Takes place before The Last Hope.
1. The Book

Dovewing

I sped through the undergrowth, sending leaves flying this way and that.

_Where has that mouse gone?_

I reached the clearing, sniffing for the scent of mouse, when the bushes rustled behind me.

"Dovewing," a voice whispered behind me, "do we have to go into the twoleg clearing?"

I hissed. "Ivypool, I need to get this mouse, ok? I haven't gotten one all morning!"

Ivypool sighed, but followed me towards the odd pelt dens. I slunk around one, when Ivypool nervously called to me again.

"What if the twolegs come back?"

My tail twitched irritably. "Ivypool! I saw them leave! They. Won't. Be. Back."

Before Ivypool could respond, I creeped around the pelt den to see the mouse nibbling on some grass. I crouched, preparing to pounce, when Ivypool cried out, sending the mouse scampering away.

"Dovewing!"

I hissed, whirling around to confront her, but I stopped when I saw her standing over an odd paper leaf. Her paw was on it, and where the paw and the paper met, it was glowing gold.

Then she noticed that her sister's paw was sinking in.

"Help me!"

"Ivypool!" I shrieked, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling, but it was no use. Soon she was sinking out of sight.

"No!" I yelped and dove in after her, which slammed shut after m


	2. Meeting Squirrel

Ivypool

I was spinning, spinning, then it all came to a halt.

I opened my eyes. I was in a closed in space, with the walls covered in the same leaf things that Dovewing and I found in the forest.

Dovewing! Where was she? I looked around, and turned to see a pale twoleg with silvery hair. It was sitting up and staring me down with its strangely familiar blue eyes, fear etched across its face.

"Twoleg!" it screeched.

I opened my mouth to scream, but then I recognized that voice. "Dovewing?"

The twoleg's eyes widened. "Ivypool? You're a twoleg!"

"So are you!"

Dovewing looked at her new hands, petrified, then back at me.

I then noticed the leaf thing on the floor. It was the exact same one on the forest floor that we somehow went through. I pressed a finger on it, and that spot glowed gold.

"Dovewing," I whispered, "look."

She leaned to see, but was interrupted when another twoleg came in to the den.

She was a ginger-haired twoleg with blazing green eyes and a clipboard. She came towards us, and I whimpered, a little frightened.

"You haven't seen the librarian, have you?" she asked innocently, looking at my sister and I. Then, and I could almost see it, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Are you new? Welcome to Thunder High Boarding Academy. I'm Squirrel. Squirrel Flight. I help the new kids around. What's your name?"

I was beginning to get dizzy from this Squirrel girl's questions. "Um, Ivypool."

Squirrel wrote that down on her board. "Ivy... Pool. Alright! Thanks Ivy. And you?" she asked, looking at Dovewing.

"Dovewing."

"Dove... Wing. Ok, Ivy, Dove, come with me," she said, and skipped out of the room.

I looked in dismay at the leaf-book thing on the floor, sighed. And followed Squirrel out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we walked through Thunder High's halls, Squirrel pointed out different rooms to me and my sister.

"That is Mr. Stripe's room. He teaches science. Oh, and that is Mrs. Storm, the English teacher's class. And he is Mrs. Millie, the counselor. Hi Mrs. Millie! That's the vice principe, Mr. Claw's office. Ah, here we are! Principle Fire's office. Did you know he's my dad? Ok, let's go in!"

Squirrel turned the nob and ushered Dove and I inside. She then closed the door and said, "Hi Dad."

A tall man with red hair turned from the window he was standing at and stared at us. "Hello Squirrel," he said. "New students?"

Squirrel nodded. "This is Ivy Pool and Dove Wing."

Principle Fire looked at them suspiciously. "Are they from the other schools?"

Dove looked confused. "Other schools?"

"Shadow High, Wind High, and River High. All boarding schools like us, and our biggest rivals."

"We are from far away from here," I answered. "This place is new to us."

Principle Fire nodded. "Dove, you can room with Hazel. Ivy, you are rooming with Holly Leaf. Go now. You will start class tomorrow." He then turned away, tossing us some slips of leaf-like paper. Squirrel snatched them up and pushed us outside.

"Ok then," Squirrel commented. "Come with me. These are your rooms."

She ran up the stairs and walked until she reached the door marked Holly Leaf. She took out a stick filled with black stuff and inked in 'IVY POOL' underneath. She then shoved me towards the door.

"Holly is in there. Have fun!" Squirrel squeaked then dragged Dove away. I sighed and put my hand on the knob, both excited and nervous about what was inside.


	3. Popularity

**I am back after a long time! Lots of stuff has been happening, but enough of that. We have a chapter now! **

**I don't own warriors :( **

* * *

Dove Wing

I was pushed into a door by Squirrel, then the door slammed behind her. I heard the ink thing scribbling on the door, but the sound faded after a while. I squinted her eyes, looking around the room. I could make out two beds, two desks, and two closets, one on each side. And on one of the beds, sat a girl.

"Hello," she said in a silky voice. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Tail." She narrowed her eyes at me. "And, you are?"

"Dove Wing," replied shaking. This girl, this Hazel Tail, she seemed very uppity. She was wearing lots of pink, and her hazel hair was spun in tight curls. I was kind of worried I had upset her.

"She got off the bed and walked towards me. "So you're my roommate, huh? It's about time I got one." Hazel then stroked my hair. "You are pretty, aren't you? Hmm, we are in need of a new popular girl. How would you like to be popular?"

Popular was a completely foreign term to me, but it sounded like it was a good thing to be. "Ok!" I responded, nodding my head.

"Perfect," Hazel purred, leading me over to her desk. It was covered in jars, and I strained my neck to read the labels, but she pushed me into the seat before I could. "It's time to put some makeup on you. Now look up, and close your eyes. Don't move, or ill have to start all over."

I did as she said, and at once, I felt an odd prickly brush against my eyelashes. She swiped them a few times, and it felt good. Really good. Hazel continued to dab my face with brushes, and rub glosses on my lips. Finally, she told me to look up and gave me a mirror. I looked inside and, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was gorgeous. I had never felt this beautiful before in my entire life, even as a cat. I looked at myself the entire time Hazel brushed and curled my wispy silver hair.

"Ok," Hazel said after long last. "You are done. And you look gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Just put this on, and you'll be perfect." She tossed me a tee shirt and a skirt, and turned the other way.

I put it on, looking down at my outfit. It was a green sparkly shirt with a blue tutu, and it looked lovely on me.

"You can have ally blue clothes," Hazel said, grabbing my hand. "We have to find Ice and Cinder. Come, Dove is your name?"

I nodded, and followed her out the door into the hallway. I smiled as I thought to myself, _ popularity, here I come!_

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. All the chapters in this will be short. **

**Please R&amp;R! **


	4. Lunch With Holly

**New chapter! Violet's back again!**

Ivy Pool

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was very simple, with posters of some other twolegs - erm, humans - and a cluttered desk on one side, and only emptiness on the other. A dark haired girl sat on the bed in the occupied side, reading. She looked up when she saw me.

"You new?" she asked casually as her big green eyes met mine. "Names Holly. Holly Leaf. But Rel probably made that clear."

I cocked my head. "Rel?"

"Squirrel. Rel is her nickname," Holly clarified. "What's your name?"

"Ivy Pool."

Holly nodded. "Ivy. Nice and simple. I can remember that." She looked around as if looking for something. "Did you bring anything with you here?"

I blushed. "We came here in a bit of a rush. Me and my sister, Dove Wing."

Holly nodded knowingly. "It's always a rush at home. I have two brothers, Lio and Jay. Pesky idiots," she hissed under her breath. Then she seemed to remember I was there. "You can borrow some of my stuff."

A bell rang out in the hall ways. I tried to flatten my ears, then remembered I didn't have cat ears anymore. Holly jumped up.

"Lunch!" she sang, grabbing my wrist. You can sit with me. I sometimes sit with my friend Cinder, but lately she has 'gotten in' with Hazel and her popular minions, Ice and Blossom. Now I sit with the wheelchair girl, Briar, and Jay." Together, we ran through the twisty hallways.

"Do you know your schedule?" Holly asked.

I shook my head.

"You should ask Rel about that. She works for registration, you know."

While Holly dashed me to lunch, I began to think. This world didn't really make sense. I mean, I could swear I saw Ashfur in the crowd. And Honeyfern. They were dead, right?

We finally came to a halt in a crowded room full of people and food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now.

"This way," she said, pointing a finger at the farthest table away, where four girls sat, one in a wheelchair. They would have to push through a lot of people to get there.

_That's Brightheart and Cloudtail_, I thought as I passed a couple, the girl with a ravaged face. _And there's Birchfall and Thornclaw! It was weird seeing her father the same age as her. Brackenfur, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Berrynose, Rosepetal, Hazeltail, Icewing, Blossomfall, Cinderheart, wait, Dovewing?_

My sister was sitting at a table with Hazel, Cinder, Ice, Rose, and Blossom. "One second," I said to Holly, heading towards Dove. "Dove, what are you doing."

"Oh, hey Ivy, little sis! Meet my roomie, Hazel, and my new friends," Dove smiled. I noticed she had curled her hair and put on makeup.

"We don't know whose older! Have you seen Squirrel? I need to speak with her."

Dove shrugged. "How would I know? Besides, Rel is sooo annoying, I don't know why you want to see her ugly face."

I gaped. I couldn't believe my sister would say that! Disgusted, I walked away and plonked down where Holly was sitting with her friends.

"You ok?" Holly asked as I began nibbling my food.

I nodded numbly. "Who are your friends?" I asked, though I already knew who they were. Briar Light, Poppy Frost, and Honey Fern.

Holly introduced me, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was how rude Dove, my only sister, had been to Squirrel Flight.


	5. Romance and Coffee

**Dove Wing**

I watched Ivy walk away and sit down with her friends. A wave of guilt washed over me like a bucket of water. And I hate water. I tried to swallow down the guilt from what I said about Rel, but it just wouldn't go away. I looked around the table, and noticed that Cinder had a similar look of discomfort on her face.

"You shouldn't have said that," she whispered across the table at me, quiet enough so only I could hear.

"I know," I agreed sadly.

Cinder looked at the table Ivy was at. "Rel is Holly's adoptive mom."

I remembered that Cinder was friends with Ivy's roommate. Another pang of guilt crashed over me. What if Holly found out?

It suddenly occurred to me that I should still have had my powers. To test, I cast my senses to where the lady serving food was chatting to a student across the room.

"This is real beef, I swear!" the lady exclaimed.

I smiled. Training one ear to Hazel and Rose, who were arguing on whether Cinder or Ice would be cuter with Lion Blaze, I sent my other ear to Ivy's table.

"These are my friends, Briar, Poppy, Honey, and my brother Jay. Hey Ivy, are you okay?"

"OMG, Ice and Lio are totally the perfect couple!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok."

"No way! Cindy and Lio were born to be together!"

"You sure? Did something happen with Dove back there?"

"Face the facts, Hazel. With Icy's beautiful blue eyes, and Lio's gorgeous ginger hair, they even look like the perfect pair. Admit it, I'm right."

"Sort of. But it doesn't matter. What do you do around here for fun?"

I exhaled in relief and reeled my senses back in. Holly didn't find out. But Ivy looked really sad. I silently cursed myself for being such a brat.

"You're the one who needs to face the facts, Rosie!" Hazel retorted, crossing her arms.

Ice leaned in to Blossom. "Would me and Lio really be a perfect couple?" she asked hopefully.

"I think you would, for sure," Blossom reassured. "However, I think Lio himself has eyes for another girl."

I looked over and saw a ginger haired boy gazing dreamily at Cinder. Ice's shoulders slumped.

I suddenly realized that at home, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were a couple. In this different dimension, I though it would be only fair to give poor Ice a chance.

"I agree with Blossom and Hazel," I said to Ice. "I just can't see Cindy and Lio together."

To my surprise, Cinder nodded in agreement. She didn't seem interested in Lio at all! Ice cheered up.

"Fine, you win," Rose pouted, then burst out laughing.

"Soooo," Hazel began, "you excited for Fox and Toad's party tonight?" The other girls nodded excitedly.

I cocked my head. "What party?"

Hazel and Rose gasp in unison. "You don't know?"

I shake my head.

"You should totally come!" Blossom exclaimed. "Do you have any dresses."

I shake my head again.

"Do you have any money?"

I didn't know what that was, so I supposed I didn't have any. My head shook again.

"You can borrow one of mine," Hazel offered. "In the meantime, we need to get you some cash."

"How about a job?" Ice suggested. "I could get her an interview at the coffee shop."

Hazel nodded. "Good plan."

Ice swallowed the last of her food and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go!"

She dashed me down to a small store just outside the building. We walk inside together.

"Ice!" ten man behind the counter exclaimed. "You get Sunday's off, remember?"

Ice nodded. "I know, Mr. Dust Pelt. My friend here, Dove, needs a job."

Mr. Pelt examined me closely, and I felt a twinge of discomfort.

"Ok. I will need to ask questions first, though." I nodded and sat on a stool at the counter. Ice ran behind and passed me a funny smelling drink. "Espresso on the house," she smiled.

"So, Dove, why do you want to work here?" Mr. Pelt asked.

I took a sip of the drink. I liked it. "To be serious, it was Ice and Hazel's idea. They thought it would be good for me to make some money."

Mr. Pelt nodded. "And have you ever had a job before?"

I thought. Back home, I had a job of catching food and protecting the Clan, plus being one of the Three, but that probably didn't count. "No."

"Well, you need to start somewhere. Welcome aboard, Dove. You will work that same shift as Ice, and she will show you the ropes. You start tomorrow." Mr. Pelt then waved us away.

"Congrats!" Ice exclaimed, linking arms with me. "We should go get ready for the party now.

I nodded, but still felt a bit confused. "Why are you going to show me ropes in a coffee shop?"

Ice laughed. "It's an expression, silly. Come on, let's go." Together, we ran back into the building.


	6. Party!

**Ivy Pool**

I shuffled down the hall to me and Holly's room, my new schedule in hand. It turned out Squirrel is married to Bramble Claw, the vice-principle, and her literal job is helping new students.

I open the door to see Holly inspecting a big case on my bed. She looked up when I walked in.

"Look what came in the mail," she said, pointing to the big blue suitcase with Ivy written in loopy purple letters on the front pocket. A note was attached to the zipper.

I reached for the note and read it out loud. Hey Ivy, you forgot this at home! Love you, White Wing.

"White Wing's your mom, huh?" Holly asked, unzipping the bag and unloading a bunch of clothes and blankets.

"Yeah," I replied. I knew that back home, my mom was Whitewing. I guess White Wing was my mother here too. I unzipped another pocket and pulled out a bunch of cords and a little glass box.

"Woah," Holly exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you had a phone!" She grabbed it and tapped on the screen, then handed it back. "I gave you my contact. We can text now."

"Ok," I said in a confused manner. I inspected the phone carefully.

"Do you know how it works?" Holly asked, noticing my gaze. I shook my head pitifully.

"I'll show you how to work it," she said, gripping the black box and holding it out so I could see. I watched as she tapped more buttons and walked me through everything.

"Press this hottie here, and it takes you to the home screen," she instructed, tapping the white button at the bottom of the screen. I nodded and tapped it again.

After a while, I felt confident enough to manage on my own.

I grinned. "Thanks, Holly."

"No prob," she smiled. She flipped her dark hair to look at the clock, and her eyes widened. "If we're going to show at the party tonight we need to hurry!" She ran to her closet and started flipping through her closet.

"What party?" I asked, pulling a stuffed kitty that looked a bit like me in cat form from the suitcase and setting it on the bed.

"Fox Leap and Toad Step are holding a party in their dorm tonight. It's a big event," Holly replied, pulling out a red top and some jeans. "Will this look good?"

"Sure," I said, shuffling through my stuff. "What should I wear? Ooh, how about this?" I pulled out a green fleece and black leggings.

Holly glanced at my choice from her closet door, where she was changing. "Cute!" She stepped out of the closet and struck a pose. "Am I fabulous or what?"

I laughed. "Fabulous!" I pulled on my outfit and strutted around the room. "But nothing compared to moi!"

We both fell over in stitches.

"Let's go," Holly gasped, standing up and pulling me along. I giggled and took her hand, and together we left the room.

"This way," Holly called to me over her shoulder, opening a door that said "Boys Only". Inside was a hall just like the one the girls lived on, except way, way messier. Music was popping from an open door on the right side of the hall. Holly pushed it farther open and led me inside.

Music was blaring and tons of kids were dancing. There were tables of snacks, and the boys beds had been converted to sofas.

"Hey Honey!" I called as I saw my friends. "Hey Poppy!"

"Hi Ivy!" the sisters said back. "Hi Holly!"

Holly looked around. "Some party, huh? Where's Fox and Toad?" Poppy pointed to the snack table, and Holly began elbowing her way through the dancers to compliment the party hosts.

I noticed Briar sitting in her wheelchair by the bed-couch. I walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Briar."

She looked surprised to see me. "Oh, hey Ivy," she replied, smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked, reaching to grab a cupcake I saw sitting on the table. I bit into it, and frosting dabbed my nose.

Briar grabbed on as well. "Nothing much. Dancing parties aren't that great for kids in wheelchairs, you know?" I nodded.

I looked at her wheelchair. "What's it like? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

Briar shrugged. "It's ok. I was caught under a falling tree. Being in a wheelchair isn't as fun as running around like a normal person, and I'm going to be in this chair for the rest of my life, but it's all okay."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ivy!" I turned around into the face of a silver-haired girl wearing a short blue dress? A friendly smile is on her face, and immediately I'm disgusted. _Dove_.


	7. Kidnapped by the Wind

**Dove Wing**

I smiled down at Ivy, but my insides hoped she didn't hate me. "Hi sis!"

Ivy wrinkled her nose in disgust. So much for her not hating me. She stood up from where she was sitting with her friend in the wheelchair, and green eyes met with blue.

"One second, Briar," she called over her shoulder. "I need to speak with my sister." I began to back towards a table no one was at, and Ivy followed.

"Listen, Ivy," I I began, "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all."

My sister looked skeptical. "Then why did you say it? Can you tell me that?"

I felt myself blush. "Well, I..."

"I thought so," Ivy snorted. "You said it to impress those dolls you call friends, didn't you? And they were impressed, weren't they? Squirrel is my friend's adoptive mother!"

"I know!" I struggled to explain. "I didn't know then! Cinder told me!"

"At least Cinder still has a heart. At least Cinder still has real friends!"

"It's not like your friends with her!"'I shot back. I could feel my pulse rising and my face reddening.

"Me and Cinder aren't friends, if that's what your implying," Ivy admitted. "We haven't even met! She is Holly's best friend, and she's more real than Hazel will ever be!"

"Then why does she hang out with Hazel all the time?"

"We've only been in this stupid place for less then a day! You don't you any of these people!"

My irritation rose. "Well, neither do you!"

Ivy shot me a menacing glare. "You would be surprised. Have you really not noticed?" She must have seen my confusion, because she threw up her hands in frustration. "You are such a mousebrain, Dovewing!"

I gasped at the sound of my warrior name.

"Is everything okay?" a boy asked, poking his head in between us, punch in his hand. "Can I help?"

"Go away, Bumble," Ivy hissed, brushing him away. "I can handle it." His eyes widened and he backed away.

"Bumble?" I asked, looking at the boy.

Ivy nodded mockingly. "You're such a genius! Yes, sis, that kid is named Bumble Stripe, and he likes you. Figured out how I know yet?"

I stared blankly.

"Mousebrain," she growled. "It's so obvious! I didn't realize you were so STUPID!"

This made me angry. "Who are you calling stupid? Take a look at yourself! All you do is complain about how good my life is here! Your just jealous! Jealous that I have a life and you don't!"

I saw Ivy's face redden in anger, and she opened her mouth so say something, when all of a sudden, the lights went out. It was so dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. A scream rang across the room. A shock of fear vibrated through me, and I grabbed hold of the table and cowered behind it.

"Ivy," I whimpered, but no voice responded. My eyes weren't adjusting to the light like they did when I was a cat, and I still couldn't see anything. Finally, the lights flickered back on, and I gasped.

The first thing I noticed was that Ivy was gone. One of her shoes was lying on the floor where she was standing, but that was the only trace left of her. Next I saw that Ice, Rose, Honey, Lio, and Cinder were gone too. Then I looked at the window. It was open, and written on the pane in yellow paint, were the words:

WE HAVE YOUR FRIENDS. COME AND GET THEM.

-WIND HIGH

Gasps of horror echoes through the room. "Wind High!" Fox roared, running to the window and looking outside, cursing under his breath.

I placed a hand over my mouth and sank to the floor, quivering. I had just had a huge argument with my only sister, and now she just got kidnapped by a rival school.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked into Hazel's face. Her eyes were full of sympathy. She sat next to me, and I rested my head on her chest. Tears started spilling from my eyes.

"Don't worry," Hazel comforted, petting my hair. "This has happened before. They will be alright, you'll see."

"They better be," I growled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Or else Wind High will pay for this."


	8. Sewer

**Ivy Pool**

I struggled against the burlap bag I was shoved in. I bumped against someone's knee as they jumped from the window and began running down the road. I heard voices whispering outside the bag.

"Hurry up!"

"This one is heavy!"

"Then you shouldn't have grabbed that one!"

"Heather, did you seriously have to take Lio?"

"Yes, yes I did!"

"Quick, someone's coming!"

The bumpy ride hastened. I felt myself jostled against my captors leg. Suddenly, I thudded to the floor. I yelped, then growled.

"Your such a klutz, Breeze!" a voice yelled back at us, and I felt the bag lifted back up. _Breeze_, I thought angrily.

"Quick! Into the sewer before they see where we went!"

I wrinkled my nose. _Sewer? Nasty!_

Finally, I was placed on the floor, and the bag was pulled off. Before the duct tape could be slapped over my mouth, I attacked the black-haired boy in front of me and bit his arm, digging my blunt nails into his skin. He began to squeal in pain, and immediately other kids ran to his rescue.

One pressed the sticky silver tape over my mouth, and tied me to a chair. A muffled hiss escaped my mouth as he dragged the chair farther into the dark room I was dumped in and put me back-to-back with another kidnapped student.

"Hello," the boy, who I assumed was Breeze, smirked. I glared. "This is where you will be staying until Thunder High gives back what's ours."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "What have we ever taken from you?" However, it came out sounding like a moose call.

Breeze leaned in. "I can't understand a word your saying, sweetie, but you aren't going anywhere." With that he sauntered off.

"Hey Lio," I saw a brunette coo to Lion, who was tied up in a similar fashion as me. He leaned away from the girl, resisting, but she leaned farther in. "Heather has come back for you, Lio, baby. And this time, nothing will drive us apart!" She gave a really creepy laugh, and fear crept into Lio's eyes.

"Heather!" another girl yelled to her, and she got up.

"I will be back," she grinned at Lio, who shook his head vigorously.

I finally got to get a good look around the room. It was dark and musty.,it was obviously some sewage chamber. I was sitting with my back to a pretty girl with white hair, one of Dove's friends. I think her name was Ice. Her other friend Rose was there, and Cinder and Honey. And Lio, of course.

I looked at Honey, and she looked frantically back at me. She began wriggling in place, trying to get loose.

I narrowed my eyes. We had to get out of here. I bared my teeth from underneath the tape and tried to bite it. The tape peeled from my lips, and I snapped at the tape. I missed. Growling, I bit down again and this time my teeth met sticky duct tape.

I slowly chewed in the duct tape, bit by bit tearing from my face. Once it was all off, I spit it out and turned to inspect the knots which held me to the chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the other kids staring at me. Leaning forward, I seized the rope in my teeth and broke the threads one by one.

The porthole in the ceiling creaked open, and my eyes widened. Quickly, I shuffled the chair so I was next to Ice. She looked at me in surprise, but I shook my head to tell her to be quiet.

"Are you sure you heard something? Everything looks fine."

"Guess it was a rat."

"Good, good, now let's go! I hate it down here!"

The manhole slammed closed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Putting the rope back in my mouth, I pulled the last threads loose and slipped the rope from around my body. Silently sneaking up, I began untying Ice's ropes. Once they were off, I pried the duct tape from her mouth.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

I motioned for her to get the others, and she ran to untie Rose. I did the same with Honey, then Cinder. Ice finished with Lio.

"Let's go," I whispered, indicating towards the one tunnel that branched from the chamber. The others nodded and followed me down to the entrance.

"Stop!" a voice yelled, echoing across the murky walls.

"Breeze," I hissed, looking over my shoulder at the black haired boy glaring at me. His hand was out.

A million thoughts suddenly ran through my head at once. If I gave in to the Wind Kids, we would be trapped here for who knows how long. However, if we ran, we could get lost. We didn't know the tunnels like the Wind Kids did. Plus, they would catch up to us. I didn't want to put the others in any danger by going in. But, still, if we stayed...

I made up my mind. "Come on, everyone," I said, running into the dark tunnel. I heard the patter of feet behind me.

"Stop!" Breeze yelled, and I looked back to see other kids following us down the tunnel. I rounded the first corner we came to.

"Link hands," I ordered, grabbing Cinder's hand in one hand and Honey's in the other. Honey linked with Lio, and Cinder with Ice and Rose. Together, we ran down the sewer pipes until all trace of the students of Wind High were gone.

**Did you see what I did there? You know, that WindClan used to dig tunnels and the Wind High's secret place is in sewer tunnels? You know, how... never mind. Anywho, BreezeXIvy will be soon!**


	9. Rescue Mission

**Dove Wing**

Breathing heavily, I rocked back and forth on the floor. I ccould faintly feel Hazel's hand on my back, trying to calm me down. You could say I was traumatized. A sob escaped my mouth as I clutched Ivy's forgotten shoe to my cheek.

"It will be okay," Hazel cooed in my ear. I lifted my tear stained face to look over at Ivy's friends, Poppy and Briar, who were looking fairly worried. I realized with a jolt that Poppy's sister, Honey, had been taken too.

"I say we go get them!" I looked up to see Toad stepping forward. Once again, I noticed that his sister was Rose. Cheers rose up from the group.

Holly raised her hand. "Shouldnt we tell Principle Fire or something? You remember the last time this happened? Fire was furious we went after them ourselves."

Blossom Fall crossed her arms. "No offence, but that rescue sucked. You only helped about half and had to come back for the rest of us. I'm still claustrophobic from all that time in a closet."

"Okay, we'll tell Fire. Who's coming?"

I struggled to my feet. "I'm coming."

Hazel looked me in the eye. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," I mustered. "You coming?"

Hazel shook her head. "Last time was a disaster. I don't want to do this ever again."

"Okay," I replied shakily. I walked up to where Toad was standing to join Fox, Holly, Poppy, and Bumble.

"Let's go, team," Fox called, and I followed the group out of the boys dormitory down the hall.

When we arrived to a dorm that I assumed was for teachers who stayed overnight, Fox cautiously knocked on the door. A grumpy and tired looking Mrs. Storm opened up.

"What is it, Mr. Leap?" She growled.

"We need to speak to Principle Fire immediately," Toad announced expertly. As if on cue, the principle appeared behind his wife.

"What is it," he asked groggily, but noticing the group in their party clothes, he seemed to guess. "Was it Wind?" he asked.

I nodded with the rest of our group.

"Who?" he asked.

Everyone thought for a second, the Poppy said, "Honey Fern, Ice Wing, Lion Blaze, Ivy Pool, Rose Petal, and Cinder Heart."

Sand Storm was looking worried now. "Did you see where they went?" she asked.

"Down the main path. We went to follow them, but they vanished."

Fire seemed to think for a minute, then looked at the group. "I'm guessing you six are determined to go after them?" We all nodded again.

"Alright, but I can't come. I have to take care of the school. However, Rel will go. You leave in five minutes." Then the door slammed.


End file.
